1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable device and, more particularly, to a method of editing a motion picture using a portable device and a related transmission method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As functions of a current portable device have been dramatically expanding, a user can now take images or video by using a camera function of the portable device. In addition, a user can send such images or video through a Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS). MMS is a standard for a telephony messaging system that allows sending messages that include multimedia objects (i.e., images, audio, video, rich text) and not just text as in a Short Message Service (SMS).
The transmission of image data through MMS requires complying with MMS transmission standards provided by existing telecommunication agencies. The standardized image data is transmitted to a Multimedia Messaging Service Center (MMSC), which is a specialized system for MMS. Then the MMSC sends the received image data to the counterpart device.
As User-Created Content (UCC) or User-Generated Content (UGC) has recently become popular, users may often want to create and share their own unique media contents, especially a motion picture, through the portable device. Also, some users may have a tendency to gain publicity by offering such contents to people. Nevertheless, a conventional portable device can only take a motion picture through a video camera or download a motion picture from another device or network. Therefore, there is a need for a method of editing a motion picture according to a user's intention.